Mi más amado estúpido error
by Kazemaru-aditics
Summary: Los errores son hasta comunes en tu vida,unos peores que otros,pero que pasa cuando tu mas estúpido error te empieza a gustar? *YAOI* Más de una pareja! yaoi en un internado para ser precisa xD...y un toque de Hetero!
1. Chapter 1

¡HELLO! Reviví (¿?) jejeje no se como rayos me atrevo a empezar otro fic sin terminar el que ya empeze y prácticamente abandone xP…pero bueno esta idea me estaba rondando hace muuucho asi que me puse a escribir y pues….espero que no babeen su teclado por si se quedan dormidon .w.

Discrimer (ya ni me acuerdo si se escribe asi ._.): Como siempre…Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (¬¬) es de Level-5….

PRECAUSIÓN: Contiene ¡YAOI! Si no te gusta (¡no es mi culpa! ¬¬) así que abstente de verlo y dale atrás o cierra la ventana…si aun leyendo esto lo lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad! No es mi culpa si te traumas o te perviertes (?) xD….

…..ENJOY!

Mi más amado estúpido error

Silencio, tedioso silencio. ¿Has sentido esa incomodidad al momento en el que todo mundo te mira? Yo sí, tener que soportar esas miradas y murmullos los cuales estas seguros que van dirigidos a tu persona, claro asegurándose al momento de la "discreción" con la cual lo gritaban.

-vamos shirou, anímate-susurro tachimukai mientras los mirada preocupado

-esos idiotas no lo valen! No soporto la idea de tener que aguantar ah este montón de metiches que no tienen una vida propia-el enojo se delataba en la voz de midorikawa el cual no hacía más de querer matar con la mirada a todos

-no puedo creer que hubiéramos sido tan estúpidos para caer con esos…idiotas-los instintos asesinos de kazemaru eran hasta palpable como una papa frita (n/a: lo siento! No me pude aguantar xD)

Desvió su mirada aun algo incómodo por las constantes miradas y críticas. Se levantó mirando con despreció a todos sus criticones, no iba a permitir que lo vieran mal, él y sus amigos sabían que estaba totalmente destrozado pero no por eso le iba dar el gusto a los metiches y mucho menos al idiota de…rayos! Ni siquiera su nombre quería pensar, le daba nauseas de solo recordar lo que le hizo.

-chicos, no podemos dejar que nos miren mal…mucho menos esos idiotas-susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que solo entre nosotros quedara lo dicho

-con la frente en alto-susurro esta vez kazemaru levantándose también y mirando despectivamente a todos los ajenos a sus amigos

-y el orgullo hinchado-esta vez susurro midorikawa levantándose y sonriendo arrogantemente mirando enojado a sus metiches personales

Los tres nos volteamos hacia el más pequeño de los integrantes de sus amigos. Su cabeza gacha encogía el corazón de cualquiera, el peli-azul se acercó al pequeño inclinándose mientras le susurraba unas cuantas palabras, una sonrisa y luego ambos se levantaron sonriendo amargamente con un toque de felicidad….extraño, aun no comprendía como ese guapo peli-azul podía subirles así de rápido el animo a cualquiera

-¿y con una buena actitud?-no totalmente seguro y algo sonrojado contesto tachimukai algo cohibido por no habérsele ocurrido otra cosa mejor que contestar

Una sonrisa departe de los tres basto para relajar al castaño, por un momento todos se sorprendieron al sentir la luz enceguecedora darle directo a los ojos, algo confundidos y medio ciegos dirigieron su mirada al rubio que se había prácticamente colado /según suzuno/ a su grupo

-¡hola chicos! Valla parece que al fin decidieron dejar esas caras largas-la voz afinada de terumi no delataba ninguna burla, pero eso no evito que el peli-verde del grupo frunciera el seño

Sera mejor explicar como es que comenzó todo ese dolor de cabeza. Primero que nada mi nombre es Shirou Fubuki el gemelo mayor Atsuya Fubuki, medio alto, no tan flaco ni tan gordo, una especie de termino medio, cabello algo largo, piel nívea, ambos de 16 años, la diferencia entre ambos, tal vez el estilo de cabello, uno que otro rasgo físico, el color de ojos /los de Atsuya son anaranjados y los míos una especie de verde marino/ y claro, el carácter…más adelante descubrirán por que, no soy tan bueno al narrar esos aspectos.

Todo comienza por la estúpida beca que sortearon, si pura publicidad, 6 becas para 6 chicos 'privilegiados' como nos catalogo la prensa…

El 1°. Suzuno Fuusuke, 16 años, cabello entre celeste y blanco, piel nívea, ojos celeste clarísimo, originario de Corea, frio y calculador, un rebelde sin causa, economía precaria como para sostenimiento académico /malditos, que nos restregaron en la cara nuestra situación económica, ¡valiéndoles un jodido cacahuate lo humillante que es que te miren en la calle con pena! Y claro recalcando como la beca fue nuestra 'salvación', malditos…/. Beca dada para ayuda y 'forjamiento' apto para que no termine como un ladrón o algo por el estilo había leído en primera plana en donde mostraban una pequeña foto del joven, que por la mueca que mostraba, se notaba que no le agradaba para nada que lo hayan fotografiado.

El 2°: Kazemaru Ichirouta, 16 años, cabello largo con un tono azul profundo, ojos marrones, piel blanca cremosa /malditos pervertidos/ originario de Inazuma, estudioso y con poca habilidad atlética…y luego repetían lo mismo de la Beca dada para ayuda y blablá solo con la excepción de que le ayudaran a ejercitarse y desarrollarse o algo así…y la foto en donde también se miraba el disgusto por habérsela tomado

El 3°: Midorikawa Ruuji, 16 años, cabello largo color verde manzana, ojos negros, piel trigueña, originario de Inazuma, bajo rendimiento académico y algo delicado para su edad /¡eso si dolió!/ y de nuevo la misma estúpida y trillada descripción de ayuda y el 'forjamiento' y lo que sea, y claro para ayudarlo a fortalecerse para su integridad física y mental /prácticamente le estaban diciendo debilucho que ya estaba necesitado para ayuda y la 'salvación' y la entrada triunfal de la beca para ayudar/…en la foto el ni siquiera vio a la cámara mientras su seño estaba totalmente fruncido.

El 4° y 5°: Los gemelos fubuki, Shirou y Atsuya, ambos de 16 años, piel nívea, cabello plateado, el primero con ojos verdes opacos /¡desgraciados!/ y el segundo de ojos naranjas, shirou caracterizado por ser buen estudiante pero por no tener carácter suficientemente fuerte para algún trabajo laboral y atsuya por ser pésimo en sus notas y tener un carácter algo hostil y no saber ni siquiera una labor hogareña /desgraciados…bueno no negaba la parte de las notas, pero bueno eso del carácter era algo exagerado, y en lo laboral domestico o laboral no les importaba! Aun recuerdo como atsuya termino quebrando más de una cosa y con el periódico incinerado junto con la mitad de la cocina, si los bomberos hasta ya nos conocían/ y de nuevo la descripción con relación a la beca y del como me 'ayudaran' con mi carácter 'suavecito' y el 'explosivo' de mi gemelo /si 'claro'/ y la foto en donde atsuya termino con la boca abierta /gracias a kami-sama que son fotos y no videos, por la alta cantidad de maldiciones e insultos que salieron de la boca de mi gemelo, claro pero no se salvaron de que terminaran unas cuantas cámaras destrozadas y las sillas, y ventanas, y luces, y la puerta y una que otra persona traumada/ y yo con una mueca de disgusto y ni me noto mucho por como mi rostro esta volteado y cubierto por parte de medio a 'largo' cabello.

Y el 6°: Tachimukai Yuuki, 12 años /el más chibi! Apenas con la beca entraba al ultimo año de primaria…¡primaria! ¡Es tan tierno! Y…si mejor continuo…/ piel canela, cabello castaño claro y enormes ojos café claro, ¡la ternura andante! Pero por eso se le necesita ayudar para poder formarse y no ser tan niño para lo laboral /por kami-sama! Si ES un niño!/ blablá de la beca…y la foto en donde se miraba con la cabeza agachada y algo lloroso.

Y la descripción con letra exageradamente grande en donde exponían que los 6 no teníamos madre y éramos unos huérfanos desde hace mucho y que no morimos solos por que una tía que salió de la 'nada' familiar de kazemaru nos había recogido y protegido lo mejor que puedo, pero por 'suerte' la beca vino a disminuir su carga. / ¡Tratados peor que animales! Malditos desgraciados que se aprovecharon de nuestra situación para quedar como los 'héroes' del siglo/.

Si esa fue la estúpida y tosca descripción que nos dio 'EL INTERNADO INTERNACIONAL INAZUMA-RAIMON', más denigrante fue cuando los medios de comunicación empezaron a exagerar nuestra historia y termínanos siendo los huérfanos recogimos por una señora humilde y como el mejor internado le quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

Luego de que ella allá leído y visto lo suficiente como para que una palpitante vena se avecinara de su frente y con una mirada sicópata, se encamino hacia el internado a habar seriamente con quien sea el encargado, nosotros aun no habíamos terminábamos nuestro primer año de secundaria cuando estas noticias aparecieron en donde nos daban la beca para el segundo año de secundaria hasta terminar la preparatoria, en el caso de tachimukai desde su penúltimo año tenia que aguantar las noticias amarillistas de su beca desde su ultimo año de primaria hasta terminar también la preparatoria.

Luego las noticas de un día para otro cesaron, aun no tenemos idea que fue lo que les dijo tsuki-okasan pero en la televisión simplemente pasaron a otra notica que pudieran alterar, y los demás medios simplemente dejaron de mencionarnos. Luego parecía que la noticia nunca la hubieran dado, claro la gente no fue callada, no, las miradas de lastima, los gestos agresivos de algunos y las burlas dejaron un trauma del que aun nos recuperamos y aun soportamos, no importando que halla pasado ya tiempo.

Bueno ya que se dan una idea de como fue lo de la publicidad de nuestra beca, empieza nuestro martirio en el internado junto con todos esos riquillos que miraban a cualquiera dando aires de supuesta grandeza y claro como si fuéramos 'basura' ¡joder! Hasta entre propios riquillos se miraban así de raro, ya hacia cualquiera que no fuera de su 'clase social' era como un insulto y un castigo hacia su persona…si malditos riquillos que se creían más ricos y bellos que cualquier ser viviente. Como aguantamos eso y luego están…ellos, los protagonistas de nuestro más estúpido error…

….

CONTINUARA…?

xD! ni idea si lo continúe, pero bueno eso depende de sus reviews!, espero que no se hallan quedado dormids sobre su teclado y eso halla hecho algún corto….bueno yo digo que tal vez si lo continúe…aunque no prometo que sea ya, mucha tarea te bloquea de más tu inspiración :/

¡Por cierto! Mi ortografía es mala….así que si descubren alguna falta….culpen a Word! Queno hace bien su trabajo ¬¬

Reviews? ¡owo!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno luego de no hacer como 2 trabajos, logre medio hacer una continuación algo decente, puede que este fic sea algo…raro… muy largo…pero bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza (profesores explotando más de lo normal ¬¬) pero acá esta la conti…!

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW'S…animan muchazo (˂-ni idea si existe esa palabra xD…pero medio me entendieron xP)

Disclaimer (creo que si se escribe así xP): ya me resigne (por ahora xD)….Inazuma Eleven y derivados (?) le pertenecen a Level-5….

PRECAUSIÓN: Contiene ¡YAOI! Si no te gusta (¡no es mi culpa! ¬¬) así que abstente de verlo y dale atrás o cierra la ventana…si aun leyendo esto lo lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad! No es mi culpa si te traumas o te perviertes (?) xD….

…..ENJOY!

Mi más amado estúpido error

Comenzar un nuevo curso puede no ser tan malo, volver a ver a tus amigos, hacer bronca a todos tus viejos profesores, fiestas por montones. Si, ser joven es lo máximo; claro si descontamos las tediosas tareas, los castigos, las hormonas, y un montón de cosas que te joden una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

-si no te levantas ahora voy a comerme tu desayuno-susurro divertido kazemaru mientras se hacia a un lado viendo a un alterado midorikawa saltar olímpicamente de su revoltijo de sabanas solo para caer de cara contra el suelo-será mejor que te apures, solo tenemos una hora-termino diciéndole mientras salía de la habitación son una gran sonrisa

-¡No te cansas de despertarme así!-grito enojado midorikawa levantándose mientras se sobaba su rojiza nariz

-será mejor que te apures-susurro suzuno apoyado contra el marco de la puerta

-¡rayos!-grito espantado midorikawa cayendo de espaldas y mirando sorprendido asuzuno el cual sonreía ligeramente-no se porque se empeñan tanto en que me golpee-chillo adolorido mientras volvía a levantarse

-solo apúrate-le termino diciendo suzuno dándose vuelta y marchándose lentamente

Midorikawa mordió ligeramente su labio al momento de ver su habitación o mejor dicho su ex-habitación, pequeña con dos camas, una de kazemaru y la otra suya, una pequeño escritorio y una silla de madera, un armario, todos dirían que esa habitación no estaba habitada de no se por las sabanas de la cama del peli-verde y dos maletas en el centro de la habitación, todo lo demás estaba deshabitado y desocupado o empaquetado y guardado.

-cierto, hoy nos mudamos al internado-susurro midorikawa para si mismo con un toque nostálgico, mientras salía de la habitación

**-.-**

-Estamos tan orgullosos de poder una vez más contar con…-el típico monologo aburrido y tardado al momento de inaugurar clases

La inauguración del internado otro año más por fin comenzaba no sin antes el larguísimo discurso del ministro Zaizen, luego el director, profesores; En fin hasta los de los de seguridad se daban el lujo de matar de aburrimiento a todos los estudiantes, los cuales se encontraban soportando el calor y tener que estar de pie en filas, separadas las chicas de los chicos por casi un abismal espacio

-…esta altamente prohibido que los chicos y sobretodo las chicas anden rondando por los corredores luego de las 10 de la noche-monologaba un profesor ya hace rato leyendo la larga lista de casi todo reglamento del internado-además las chicas no pueden adentrarse a las habitaciones de los chicos ni viceversa-finalizaba viendo severamente a algunos chicos y chicas en especifico

Luego de otro eterno momento, por fin inauguraron el internado luego del típico: "Bienvenidos al Internado Internacional Inazuma-Raimon", luego de eso y algunas indicaciones de como encontrar sus habitaciones todos los jóvenes ya desesperados se alejaron lo máximo de las autoridades del internado por si acaso se les ocurría seguirlos torturando de esa manera…

**-.-**

¡JODER! Definitivamente ya detestaba ese lugar, él no fue de muchos lujos que digamos, pero ahora se encontraba en estúpido internado de niñitos pijos que solo colmaban más su paciencia, suspiro derrotado, tal vez estaba algo alterado por la larga y tediosa bienvenida, tenia que dirigirse a su habitación, según lo que había medio oído, sus maletas tenían que estar ya en su habitación

-veamos cálmate suzuno…solo te perdiste, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –intentar convencerse no estaba resultando para nada y ese insoportable calor y 'miraditas' no ayudaban en nada

Se detuvo para observar los largos pasillos que parecían no tener fin, estaba solo y perdido. Lo bueno es que ya había localizado su propio edificio en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de sus amigos y lo que más le importaba ahora….la suya.

-¿Que numero de habitación?-una voz con acento francés lesaco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo voltear hacia el dueño de esa voz-lo siento, pero que descortés eh sido…me llamo Terumi Afuro-le dijo tendiéndole la mano mientras sonreía alegremente

-Suzuno Fuusuke-susurro en respuesta mirando detenidamente esos ojos rojos que lo miraban divertido

-Sé que ser nuevo no es lo mejor, así que pienso ayudarte a encontrar tu habitación…claro con una condición-termino de decirle terumi mientras sonreía mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura

-¿cuál?-La mirada de suzuno se intensifico mirándolo desconfiado

-calma, solo quiero que confíes en mi-termino de decir sonriendo de lado

-bien-soltó suzuno suspirando cansado -410-susurro esta vez un poco mas calmado

-sígueme-susurro terumi dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras-eres de aquí de Inazuma?-pregunto terumi 'tanteando' el terreno de la conversación

-Nací en Corea-susurro suzuno mientras miraba los distintos cuartos abiertos percatándose de la cantidad de camas

-son de tres o de dos por habitación-le dijo terumi antes de que preguntara

-uhm-suzuno soltó un pequeño quejido al momento de chocar con la espalda del rubio por estar distraído-lo siento-susurro apenado

-no te preocupes, habitación 410-decia terumi dándose la vuelta señalando la puerta con el numero totalmente visible como si fuera una distinción de algún hotel costoso-la mía es la 411-susurro al ver como el otro no respondía, señalo una puerta delante de la suya

-bien-susurro suzuno más para si mismo-gracias-termino de decir en un susurro más bajo

-bueno yo me retiro por ahora, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme-le decía terumi dándose la vuelta despidiéndose con la mano, una reluciente sonrisa y un giño de su ojo izquierdo

Bueno eso fue raro, tenia que admitir que el chico era guapo con facciones de niña al igual que el, pero tenia un cierto toque sensual que atraía a cualquiera. Bien suficientes pensamientos gays por un día. Se dio la vuelta mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y se adentraba a su nueva habitación

-rayos-susurro suzuno con una mueca de asombro

Bien tal vez si no fuera porque se controlaba emocionalmente lo suficiente, tendría hasta la boca abierta; ¡Pero joder! aquello si era lujo. ¡Si que sabían consentir a todos sus alumnos para que sigan siendo mimados hasta para dormir!...

**-.-**

-estúpido midorikawa-susurro kazemaru ya cansado de repetir aquello

Pero tenía todo el derecho para insultarlo, por su necedad de querer comer ahora todos sus amigos estaban esparcidos. Y el precisamente se encontraba ya hasta rojo por el sol y siendo el único loco que perseguía a un peli-verde glotón

-disculpa-kazemaru se acercó hacia el primer chico que estuvo más cerca el cual lo miraba…extraño

-hola muñeca-susurro el chico intentándose hacerse el galán

-soy un chico-susurro kazemaru con una mirada sicópata y su voz mas rasposa de lo que esperaba

El chico no espero a que dijera o hiciera algo el peli-azul que parecía que iba a explotar, prefirió salir corriendo rápidamente. Detestaba que lo confundieran con una chica, no iba a cortarse su largo cabello ni 'afearse' para que pareciera un 'macho'

-maldición….-susurro kazemaru respirando agitadamente

Tenía que tranquilizarse y encontrar al idiota helado que no hacia más que meterse en problemas. Bien tenia que respirar suavemente…uno, dos, tres…veinte….cincuenta….¿quien mierda invento lo de cuenta hasta diez para tranquilizarse? Su reparación solo estaba se había agitado más y ahora tenia una punzada dolorosa en su cabeza

-joder-susurro kazemaru desviando sus pensamientos al ver un enorme edificio de un solo piso pero lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los estudiantes estuvieran ahí, a unos cuantos metros de el-…el comedor-se dijo a si mismo al ver como el edificio estaba conectado a otro enorme edificio que debió de suponer eran las aulas, miro a ambos lados, solo unos cuantos estudiantes, empezó a correr hacia el comedor antes de que su mejor amigo hiciera una estupidez que podría joderles hasta la universidad

-donde mierda guardan el helado-susurro midorikawa abriendo otra puerta que no era más que una especie de bodega de verduras-que asco-dijo viendo la gran cantidad de verde en el pequeño cuarto

Ya se estaba cansando de abrir tantas puertas y ¡no encontrar un maldito helado! Tenia que apurarse, se sentía un ladrón, aunque si era una especia de ladrón. Se había colado al comedor para buscar un helado, tenía una ansiedad y no quería empezar a enloquecer y terminar golpeando a alguien por un mínimo comentario

-helado…helado…-empezó midorikawa a susurrar al momento de llegar a laultima bodega de compartimiento frio-¡wow!-se estremeció enormemente mientras habría dramáticamente su boca

Primero el millón de compartimientos de utensilios de cocina, la cocina más grande que había visto en toda su vista, millones de bodegas de comida y…el paraíso….

**-.-**

-mierda, mierda, mierda….-susurro kazemaru escondiéndose detrás de un enorme árbol de sakuras-que hiciste esta vez midorikawa-susurro entre dientes intentando calmarse

Dirigió su mirada hasta la entrada del comedor, cerrado, no estaría tan alteradode no ser por que estaban empezando a abrir el enorme comedor mientras montones de mujeres y hombres de con overoles y mandilesentraban y salían constantemente. El idiota de midorikawa lo más seguro era que se coló por una ventana

-estúpidos ataques de ansiedad-susurro kazemaru al viento mientras suspiraba para no alterarse y empezara hiperventilarse

Estaba seguro que estaba aun algo sonrojado por el calor y el enojo hacia el peli-verde. Contuvo el aire por unos segundos mientras levantaba su mirada, chocolate, sus ojos color Avellana chocaron con una intensa mirada color chocolate. No pudo contener más la respiración, soltó el aire lentamente, mientras dramáticamente el viento movía su larga cabellera descubriendo ligeramente su rostro excepto su ojo izquierdo

-toramaru apúrate con esas papas-el grito del hombre que se encontraba en la entrada del comedor lo trajo a la realidad degolpe

-¡mierda!…midorikawa-susurro kazemaru golpeándose mentalmente (? xD)

Miro a ambos lados, corrió cuando el de la entrada del comedor se distrajo, con algo de impulso se subió hasta el enorme basurero que estaba cerrado, con otro impulso y agradeciendo mentalmente porque la ventana se encontraba abierta para atravesarla sin necesidad de romperla

-¡argh!-exclamo kazemaru sobando su muñeca derecha

Por suerte había puesto su mano a tiempo para que su rostro no amortiguara el agacho al ver pasar de un lado a otro a un montón de personas, restándole importancia se empezó a casi arrastrar evitando que lo vieran

-espero no parar en la cárcel-susurro para si mismo asustado de que los cacharan

Esta vez se adentro en la cocina en un ágil movimiento, contuvo la respiración al momento de pasar por la enorme cocina. Pudo empezar a respirar más aliviado al llegar al área de alimentos que se encontraba con todas las puertas abiertas de al parecer bodegas de comida; Empezó a caminar sigilosamente intentando que sus deportivas no hicieran algún tipo de ruido, el lugar era inmenso, ya cansado y algo frustrado empezó a correr percatándose si no lo veía alguien más, mientras intentaba encontrar una cabellera verdosa

-ahora puedo morir tranquilo-esa voz aunque fuera un susurro la reconocería donde fuera, sonrió de lado disminuyendo la velocidad y dirigiéndose a la ultima bodega

-la parte de morir te puedo ayudar…pero dudo que sea tranquilamente-susurro kazemaru conteniendo las tremendas ganas de tirársele encima y ahorcarlo lenta y dolorosamente

-¿kaze que ha-haces a-aquí?-pregunto midorikawa viendo como una extraña aura negra rodeaba a su mejor amigo-no es lo que parece-dijo desesperado retrocediendo instintivamente al ver como el peli-azul se le acercaba

-yo veo a un helado parlante en la nevera de postres hartando todo a su paso, y que estamos a apunto de meternos en demasiados problemas en nuestro primer día de clases-susurro kazemaru conteniéndose para que no los oyeran nadie aparte de ellos-y si no es eso, entonces…¿que mierda es?-termino diciendo agarrando la camisa que traía puesta el peli-verde

Midorikawa contuvo la respiración al sentir los instintos asesinos del peli-azul. Temblaba como un jodido flan, ¡pero era inevitable! Estaba seguro que moriría torturado lenta y muy dolorosamente.

Si, matarlo ahí no se oía en esos momentos tan descabellado, pero tenia que calmarse si no quería que los descubrieran

-será mejor que salgamos antes de aquí-le dijo kazemaru agarrando la mano del aun asustado peli-verde-ya miramos después como te mato-termino de decirle mientras empezaban a pasar por las distintas bodegas

-viene alguien-susurro asustado midorikawa empujando al peli-azul en la primera bodega

-¡cierren las bodegas! Dentro de media hora regresamos y mejor si vienen con ganas para atender a una manada de hormonas con patas-gritaba un anciano con una sonrisa burlona

-joder-susurraron ambos peli largos mientras se abrazaban y se escondían detrás de una estantería llena de cajas

El sonido de la puerta delabodega cerrándose les hizo terminar dando un pequeño sobresalto mientras mordían su labio inferior para no gritar. Nada, el sonido de afuera y las voces cesaron, poco a poco se empezaron a separar al ser consientes de la situación en la que estaban

-MIERDA! Nos han encerrado-grito midorikawa intentando abrir la puerta-no tiene perrilla, ni palanca... ¡Nada! vamos a morir-empezó a decir mientras se revolvía frenéticamente su larga melena verde

-CALMATE!-grito kazemaru agarrándolo por los hombros-tenemos como unos 20 minutos para salir de aquí antes de que nos descubran, pásame tu celular-

-toma-le tendió su pequeño teléfono lleno de figuritas de helados con ojitos-no tengo saldo-susurro mientras miraba como poder salir de aquí

-pero podemos prestar-termino diciéndole con una sonrisa de lado

**-.-**

-que suavecita-susurro shirou sonriendo, dio una vuelta más en su ahora cama-mía, solo mía-dijo abrazando uno de sus ahora nuevos almohadones

Su habitación era de dos, en realidad en esos momentosno tenía ni ganas de pensar quien seria su nuevo compañero, ni siquiera si su maleta ya estaba ahí. Una pequeña vibración le hizo fruncir el seño, saco de su bolsillo derecho su pequeño celular plateado con un adorablepeluchito de un lobito chibi

-si?-respondió shirou contestando con un tremendo sueño-kaze? Que pasa….aja….que raro que este en problemas….QUE?...voy para allá-guardo su pequeño móvil mientras se levantaba rápidamente y salía corriendo de su habitación

-¡SI! ¡SI!-gritaba eufórico atsuya mientras saltaba emocionado sobre su nueva cama-somos compañeros, tachi!-le decía feliz mientras agarraba las manos del castaño

**-.-**

-si-susurro tachimukai sonriendo alegremente

Tenia que reconocer que eso lo aliviaba enormemente, todos esos niños que suponía serian sus compañeros caminaban como si el suelo no los mereciera. Se había asustado enormemente al pensar en quien seria su compañero de habitación, suspiro aliviado entrar a su habitación y ver al menor de los fubuki mirando curioso lo que tenia esa enorme habitación

-ya estaba pensando que tendría un compañero todo mimado con aires de idiota-decia atsuya mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en su cama

-¿no sabes que paso con los demás?-pregunto tachimukai sentándose en la camadel peli-plateado menor

-pues luego de lo del ataque de ansiedad del helado-empezó a decir atsuya sentándose y mirando detenidamente a su amigo-no, pero lo más seguro es que ya sehalla metido en problemas-termino diciendo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño individual de la habitación

-cierto-susurro tachimukai con una gota (anime xD) en su frente

-¡Demonios!-grito atsuya desde el baño

El castaño se levanto rápidamente, se adentro al baño asustado por el grito del menor de los fubuki. ¡Ra…yos! sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, ¿eso era un baño?...

**-.-**

Ya no podía más, ¡llevaba como 13 minutos corriendo y aun no tenia ni un estúpida idea de donde estaba el jodido comedor! Sentía que no podía respirar bien, su garganta se había secado dejándole un dolor insoportable, el calor y el tremendo sol no ayudaban en absolutamente nada. Tenía que apurarse y encontrar a sus amigos antes de que terminaran en graves problemas

-ojala que aun no los hallan cachado-susurro shirou para si mismo mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo, volteo de un lado para otro, viendo lagran cantidad de edificios y canchas

Dolor, si se había distraído lo suficiente como para chocar con alguien, terminando ambos en el suelo.

-lo siento-susurro shirou sentándose inconscientemente con laspiernas a ambos lados de lacadera del chico debajo de el-¡perdón!Medistraje y…y…bueno lo siento-empezó a decirle rápidamente mientras un furioso rojo se expandía sobra rostro rápidamente

Una sonrisa de lado. El peli-plateado seguía balbuceando aun sonrojado, la piel nívea semiraba a simple vista que era suave, ojos verde marino, cabello plateado, con un toque afeminado, piernas firmes que se aferraban por lo que veía inconscientemente a su cadera, nada mal….nada mal.

-es que ya llevaba corriendo y en serio no te vi…-seguía shirou diciendo totalmente nervioso y sonrojado

-cual es tu nombre-hablo por fin el peli-crema

-fubuki, shirou fubuki-susurro apenado-yo…enserio lo siento-siguió disculpándose mientras de nuevo inconscientemente acercaba su rostro al de ojos negros

-valla goenji, al parecer ya tienes nuevos admiradores que te quieren violar en el primer día-una voz burlona hizo que el peli-plateado levantara su rostro para ver a un (HORRIBLE! D:) chico con el cabello rosado y mega corto

-¿Qué?-susurro shirou desconcertado

-¿celoso?-lo reto goenji con la mirada, el otro solo frunció el seño mientras se empezaba a poner rojo

El peli-crema solo lo ignoro mientras tomaba al aun confundido peli-plateado, de la cintura, para la sorpresa de shirou sintió como este prácticamente lo cargaba mientras se levantaba. Su mente empezó a reaccionar al ser consiente del como estaba, un rojo escarlata se instalo rápidamente en todo su rostro, sentía todavía las fuertes manos del peli-crema en su cintura, su cuerpo totalmente tenso fue depositado en el suelo suavemente mientras las manos se retiraban de su cintura

-el comedor esta por allá-termino de decir goenji antes de acercársele y robarle un beso suave de sus labios

-/mi primer beso/-chillo shirou colorado y hasta mareado mientras miraba como el oji-negro ya andaba algo lejos

Volteo percatándose hasta ahora de la ausencia del peli-rosa, intento relajarse e intentar ignorar como le habían robado su primer beso, suspiro más calmado mientras veía su pequeño reloj de mano. ¡Rayos! Hace 18 minutos que el peli-azul lo había llamado, sin esperar o pensar algo más salió corriendo hacia la dirección que le señalo el peli-crema

-/ ¿como sabia que buscaba el comedor?/-se pregunto algo desconcertado e intentando recordar si lo había mencionado en su patética excusa del porque choco con el, algo sobre el comedor

**-.-**

-todavía que hubiera muerto en la bodega de postres- se lamentaba midorikawa en un rincón haciendo circulitos imaginarios en el suelo con una gran aura morada rodeándole

-no estaríamos acá si no fueras tan glotón- le soltó kazemaru sentado lo más lejos del peli-verde-shirou ya se ah tardo demasiado-susurro desviando su vista del peli-verde a la bodega

-nos abandonó-dijo midorikawa al tiempo de se dejaba llevar de lado hasta que su cabeza choco con el suelo de madera-ichirouta…ichirouta… ¿ichirouta?-pregunto al aire

Se reincorporo al no recibir respuesta alguna, hubiera gritado como niña de no ser por que kazemaru tapo su boca con una mano mientras veía con el seño fruncido la puerta, midorikawa hasta ahora reparo en el hecho que empezaba a haber bulla afuera de la bodega

-vamos a morir-lloriqueó midorikawa mientras agarraba un largo pan francés (o flauta como sea que los conozcan ._.)

Ambos ahora de pie se acercaron a la puerta de la bodega intentando oír que era ese ruido, ambos ahogaron un grito al ver como la puerta de la bodega se abría lentamente, una cabeza que se encontraba encapuchado se asomo sigilosamente

-¡MUERE!-grito dramáticamente midorikawa antes de tirársele encima e intentar matarlo con el largo pan…

¿¡Fin! xDD…

Naaaa Continuara….

Bien hasta acá dejo la extraña continuación ._. , bueno espero actualizarlo cuanto antes mejor…chaito! (Word: esa palabra no existe ¬¬) -w-U entonces nos vemos/leemos :P

*Mar*

REVIEWS! ? *-*


	3. Chapter 3

¡HOLA! Muy bien, al fin logre hacer la continuación o eso parece :P….saben estuve algo ocupada con tanta tareas, pero nunca deje de lado el yaoi (es un gran des-estresante xD) y luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de que….soy más pervertida de lo que esperaba ._. ….con eso en mente medio se como seguir los otros caps xD ¡por cierto! El fic va a ser largo…largooo así que bueno…mejor les dejo la conti -w-U….

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven pertenece Level-5….los tome prestados aunque no lo sepan (no se quienes son así que no es mi culpa) ._.

PRECAUSIÓN: Contiene ¡YAOI! Si no te gusta (¡no es mi culpa! ¬¬) así que abstente de verlo y dale atrás o cierra la ventana…si aun leyendo esto lo lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad! No es mi culpa si te traumas o te perviertes (?) xD….

…..ENJOY!

Mi más amado estúpido error

-¿tienes un cuatro?-pregunto atsuya mirando a su hermano

-no-susurro este ya medio dormido en la cama de tachimukai

Ya hace media hora que un peli-plateado, esta vez ningún fubuki, se había despertado con un horrendo chinchón en su frente. Luego de eso el causante de el chinchón /midorikawa-helado-ryuuji/ y el peli-plateado /sakuma-pirata (si aun no entendían por que el parche en su ojo)-jirou/ se encontraban parloteando maldiciones como dos locos en la habitación del menor de los fubuki y de tachimukai

-esto es más que aburrido-dijo tachimukai dejando sus cartas a un lado para acostarse a un lado de shirou

-si-le contesto kazemaru mientras estiraba sus piernas

Los demás chicos al ver como esos dos tenían bastante energía como para pelear por un largo….larguísimo tiempo, decidieron dejarse caer en cualquier lado de la habitación /lo mas lejos posible del peli-verde y peli-plateado/ mientras jugaban cartas

-cuanto mas creen que duren?-pregunto shirou mientras se levantaba y se estiraba con pereza

-pues ahorita lo arreglamos-susurro suzuno levantándose del suelo con su seño fruncido

El oji-celeste se acerco hasta los 'peleoneros' para tomar a cada uno de la parte trasera de su camisa como si fueran dos gatos, los miro enojado haciéndolos estremecer y callar rápidamente

-bien-dijo kazemaru levantándose-será mejor ir a comer algo y luego a nuestras habitaciones, mañana comienzan oficialmente las clases-dijo bostezando cansado

-cierto y ni siquiera se quien es mi compañero de habitación-susurro para si mismo, shirou mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hasta la puerta

Todos ya más calmados se dirigieron hasta un patio algo vacio y cercano al comedor mientras suzuno, atsuya, tachimukai y sakuma se dirigían a compara algo para comer /si, los otros tres aun no estaban seguros de querer entrar al comedor luego de la escenita del peli-verde/ ya todos con comida y sentados en el césped se pusieron a hablar animadamente

-no, aun no entiendo por que usas parche-soltó de repente el peli-verde mirando a sakuma

-no pienso contártelo-le contesto sakuma entrecerrando su…ojo visible

-¿miedo?-midorikawa sonrió burlón mientras veía como sakuma enrojecía de rabia…

-.-

A la mañana siguiente

-rayos-susurro shirou cansado

Genial, simplemente genial. Primer día de clases oficiales y el se quedaba dormido, además que ya había perdido la primera hora de desayuno intentando localizar su aula para no llegar tarde y termino en la azotea del edificio que compartían con las chicas para clases

-debí levantarme cuando kazemaru me pidió ir con el a comer-susurro shirou saliendo de la azotea

No supo como pero de nuevo había acabado chocando con alguien al momento de cruzar en un pasillo, se le estaba haciendo costumbre eso de chocar con la gente, solo que esta vez termino con un sentón doloroso

-lo siento-dijo shirou apenado

-vaya forma de saludar-le dijo un chico de alborotada melena café y unos ojos verde esmeralda

-no puede…ser…-dijo casi sin aire, shirou asombrado miraba detenidamente la sonrisa burlona que le dirigía el chico mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-.-

- …de manera progresiva la mayoría de los seres humanos de Europa, de Asia y de África del Norte pasaron a….-el profesor de historia empezó a escribir en el largo pizarrón

No tenia ni una pisca de atención en lo que decía el viejo de historia, solo veía que movía una y otra vez sus labios, dirigió su negra mirada hasta el reloj situado arriba del pizarrón. 10 minutos, joder solo llevaba ¡10 minutos! desde que entro en esa clase, a ese paso terminaría tirándose por el enorme ventanal a su lado izquierdo, o bien tiraría al viejo de historia, total le haría un gran favor a toda la clase

-a este paso me quedare dormido-lloriqueo midorikawa mientras dirigía su mirada hasta kazemaru el cual se veía que hacia un esfuerzo sobre-humano de no dejar su cabeza en el pupitre y dormirse al instante

-ichirouta- lo llamo lanzándole un pedazo de papel en bolita

La bolita amortiguo en la cabeza del peli-azul, kazemaru dirigió su mirada hasta el pequeño pedazo de papel arrugado, se inclino ligeramente tomando el pequeño papel desdoblándolo encontrándose con la desordenada letra de midorikawa

(n/a: para no confundir….lo de **-…-** esta escrito en el papelito que se están pasando, comienza por mido y luego kaze, así sucesivamente )

**-¿y shirou?-**

**-no se…en la mañana salí temprano para comer despacio-**

**- ¡oh!….oye finge que estas mal…así nos largamos, ese viejo ya me esta cansando…ni siquiera tengo idea de que habla-**

**-dice algo sobre historia universal…o algo así….mejor finge tu que estas mal…no espera, eres demasiado dramático…si, mejor lo hago yo-**

**-¡desgraciado!...yo no soy dramático, soy un gran actor, cosa que tu no puedes ¡ni de chiste!-**

**-estúpido, si tanto quieres hacerlo… ¡pues hazlo!-**

**-¡BIEN! Todo lo tengo que hacer yo…-** kazemaru sonrió complacido por la respuesta

Si en definitiva, usar psicología inversa con su tonto amigo era gratificante, solo tenia que hacerlo enojar un poquito para que lo hiciera rápido y así librarse de clase de historia sin ninguna consecuencia.

Volteo su rostro hasta el pleli-verde, sonrió burlón mirándolo desafiante, el peli-verde frunció el seño mientras enrojecía ligeramente por el enojo. En un tono mudo (solo moviendo los labios) le dijo con su sonrisa burlona todavía en sus labios -¿miedo?-. El peli-verde exploto (no literalmente xD) mientras se levantaba abruptamente llamando la atención de toda la clase

-profesor…-susurro midorikawa mientras se ponía pálido y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-/el desgraciado, es bueno/-pensó kazemaru viendo la perfecta actuación de su amigo

-yo…yo…-decía midorikawa mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente

Kazemaru como todo 'buen compañero' se levanto rápidamente agarrando al peli-verde que se dejo caer 'casi desmayado' en los brazos del peli-azul. La clase entera soltó un jadeo al instante, el profesor algo asustado le pidió al peli-azul llevarse al 'enfermo' con la enfermera para que lo chequeara. Kazemaru fingiendo preocupación solo asintió mientras agarraba los pases de permiso y salía aun en brazos al 'enfermo'

-/desgraciados….si que se la libraron/-pensó suzuno sonriendo ligeramente mientras intentaba poner atención en la clase del viejo…

-.-

-iniciación?-preguntaron todos intrigados mientras miraban al rubio del grupo

Se encontraban en su segundo receso, o mejor dicho en horario de almuerzo, se habían juntado como la noche anterior solo que esta vez se le había unido el rubio /Afuro-sexy-aphrodi-Terumi/ el cual solo sonreía al ver la cara de desconcierto de los demás /excepto sakuma/

-si, lo tienen que pasar todos lo nuevos-dijo sakuma con cara de afligido

-y…y de que trata?-pregunto tachimukai asustado

-verán, como cada año en el internado se les hace una iniciación para los alumnos que estén habitando el internado. El internado solo es habitado por secundaria y preparatoria, a ustedes dos los aceptaron antes por la beca…-empezó terumi a explicar, diciendo lo ultimo mirando a tachuimukai y atsuya-las iniciaciones nunca son iguales-

-como fue la tuya, terumi-san?-pregunto curioso midorikawa

-resumiendo…termine solo en bragas rosadas con mucho encaje y un chalequito de cuero negro pegadísimo, mientras tenia que bailar en una jaula suspendida en lo mas alto del gimnasio-contesto terumi restándole importancia

Afuro se aguanto para no reírse por la cara de los 'nuevitos', (los cuales estarían al estilo anime como: dos puntitos diminutos negros como ojos, nariz desaparecida (?) y una línea apenas visible de boca….y unas líneas gruesas azul como fondo xD). Sonrió al recordar su loca y pervertida iniciación, lo único bueno es que no termino violado o manoseado por un montón de chicos y chicas con las hormonas desbordantes…claro el corrió con suerte, pero no todos corrieron con su suerte…aunque al final ni se quejaron

-y la tuya?-pregunto kazemaru casi sin aliento mientras miraba a sakuma, los demás voltearon a verlo curiosos y aun traumados por lo dicho del rubio

-pues…también es mi primer año para vivir aquí-contesto sakuma totalmente pálido…y traumado

-no se preocupen, no es tan malo-dijo afuro sonriendo como si nada

Todos lo voltearon a ver como si tuviera otra cabeza o un tercer ojo. No paso mucho tiempo para que todos reaccionaran /de diferentes maneras/ a lo dicho por el rubio acerca de su iniciación.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Vamos a morir!-empezó a lloriquear midorikawa mientras se levantaba y se agarraba su larga melena verde-nos pueden agarrar a golpes…o…o…-

-o drogarnos y mandarnos al limbo-grito dramáticamente atsuya

-o encerrarnos por una semana en una casa abandonada-esta vez se les unió shirou espantado

-o travestirnos-esta vez lo dijo kazemaru en un extraño tono azul

-o rasurarnos hasta la conciencia-esta vez fue suzuno un poco menos dramático, el que se unió sorprendiendo al rubio (el único que quedaba cuerdo)

-o hacernos comer hasta explotar-esta vez fue sakuma mientras se agarraba su panza dramáticamente

- o hacer el ridículo en tele-dijo tachimukai asustado

-ammm….yo digo que pueden ser...todas las anteriores-les dijo terumi mirándolos con pena-…o más- termino diciendo mientras a todos les recorría un espeluznante escalofrió

-…-

-bueno por ahora estén algo aliviados, aunque admito que de esta los únicos que se escapan de la iniciación son los de primaria (suspiro de tachi y atsuya) pero como ustedes ya están aquí, supongo que de esta no se salvan, en realidad no se salva nadie nuevo que se valla a quedar a vivir dentro del internado-les dijo afuro mientras veía como todos se iban cerca de unos arboles /alejados de terumi/ a hacer circulitos balbuceando tonterías

-yo estuve escuchando…rumores de las iniciaciones-susurro sakuma ya sentado de nuevo a un lado del rubio-¿es cierto que no podemos zafarnos de esta?-pregunto esperanzado mirando directamente a los ojos rojos de terumi

-¡pues no me importa que digan ellos! Yo no voy a dejarme de que intenten nada contra mi en esa estúpida iniciación-dijo midorikawa cabreado mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-es obligatorio-dijo terumi suspirando

-¡¿QUÉ!-gritaron todos levantándose y acercándose de más al rubio, el cual solo puso sus manos en modo de escudo sobre su pecho

-verán, en el internado esta tradición, por así decirlo, exactamente es eso…una tradición-empezó a explicar mientras los otros se sentaban de nuevo-las iniciaciones son inevitables; De ellas se encargan los de preparatoria ya que son los mayores, claro existen reglas, como lo seria de: No violar sin consentimiento (? xD), drogar mucho a los menores, etc., etc. Excepto si estos quieren-aclaro divertido de las nuevas expresiones de terror en el rostro de los otros-la iniciación inicia el primer fin de semana de clases y dura toda ese fin hasta el domingo a media noche, el lunes lo dan de feriado para que los que fueron iniciados se…-paro un momento para buscar la palabra adecuada para no asustarlos más-¿recuperen?-termino de decir no muy convencido

Un jadeo, obtuvo como respuesta de parte de los otros mientras intentaban imaginarse que tan mal parados podrían parar en tan solo un fin de semana.

Afuro suspiro cansado ¡Oh si! mal parados podrían terminar por tener apariencia de uke, además que tenían apariencia afeminada y por eso podrían acaban como el /travestido de una forma que apenas cubría algo/ además que podrían acaban manoseados o por lo menos en una jaula mientras los demás se pajeaban como posesos, si en definitiva su iniciación siempre la tendría presente

-/ ¡rayos! parece que tuvieran cara de perritos abandonado en pleno huracán/-pensó terumi mordiéndose ligeramente su labio mientras veía la lamentable cara de sus nuevos uke-amigos

Pena, si aunque se ollera (leyera) así de mal. Eso era exactamente lo que sentía por ellos en esos momentos y más por los mas pequeños, cerro sus ojos, si, el tenia demasiada influencia ahí, total el ya pertenecía a 1º de preparatoria y podría influir para que no fuera tan 'fuerte' y traumarte su iniciación. Bueno tenía hasta, por lo menos, el jueves para hallar algo que complazca a los otros sin necesidad de traumar tan gravemente…

….

…

CONTINUARA….algún día…?

Ni idea para cuando la continuación :p

Pero no os preocupáis! (?) solo tengo que esperar a que acabe de hacer unos trabajos y prepararme para la casi semana de exámenes finales (si sobrevivo a eso) empezare a hacer la continuación cuando tenga tiempo, ¡acepto ideas para la iniciación de los chicos! xD….nada de lemmon que no me atrevo a escribirlo -w-….puedo ser algo pervertida pero no me atrevería a escribirlo, bueno pero si lo puedo insinuar ;D

P.D: si hay faltas (horrores) de ortografía…es culpa de Word que no sabe corregir o corrige y pone otras palabras que nada que ver ¬¬…mi ortografía no es genial asi que por eso la posdata :P

Nos leemos p-r-o-n-t-o…o eso espero

Reviews? 8]


	4. Chapter 4

ALO! Regrese con la conti….si, se que me estoy tardando pero ¡no es mi culpa que mi inspiración se esfume más rápido que mis ganas de estudia! /y eso que ya es mucho decir ._./…como sea, aquí esta la continuación, el fic va a ser muy largo /claro, solo para recordar xD/ ….saben estuve leyendo yaoi /vara variar xD/ y me encontré con un fic de….¡80 capítulos! Joder, pero esta muy bueno /si, aun no logro terminarlo…y espero poder llegar hasta el 80/ pero les aseguro que no va a durar eso /creo que no llego ni a los 40 ._. /….sin más blabla, la conti ;3

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven pertenece Level-5….los tome prestados aunque no lo sepan (no se quienes son así que no es mi culpa) ._.

PRECAUSIÓN: Contiene ¡YAOI! Si no te gusta (¡no es mi culpa! ¬¬) así que abstente de verlo y dale atrás o cierra la ventana…si aun leyendo esto lo lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad! No es mi culpa si te traumas o te perviertes (?) xD….

…..ENJOY!

Mi más amado estúpido error

-capitulo 4-

Ya estaba arto de ir a clases y eso que solo llevaba ni bien una semana. Ya se encontraba en el ombligo de la semana, miércoles, estaría más feliz si no fuera que se acercaba el fin de semana o más especifico…su /estúpida/ iniciación

-no solo tengo que aguantar estudiar si no que ahora tengo que asistir a mi iniciación si o si-los constantes gruñidos de midorikawa se oían desde que salió de clases

Se había separado de sus amigos ya hace una hora, luego se perdió…de nuevo, por fin cansado y ya casi acercándose a el edificio de los dormitorios reparo en la hora, las clases ya habían finalizado y el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, en momentos como esos desearía compartir habitación con el emo de su amigo o hasta aguantarse al menor de los fubuki. Kazemaru compartía habitación con shirou, atsuya con yuuki, fuusuke y el eran los únicos que no compartían habitación con ninguno de sus amigos ¡hasta terumi compartía habitación con el niño parche de sakuma! /se habían vuelto una especie de amigos o algo así/

Pero no, el tenia que compartir habitación con un riquillo que ni siquiera se dignaba a aparecer, sus cosas /carísimas por lo visto/ estaban todavía 'empaquetadas' desde el inicio de clases, pero este ni siquiera se había registrado con Yuuto Kido /el encargado de habitaciones/

-mejor para mi, así no aguanto sus 'modales'-se dijo midorikawa sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras hasta el tercer nivel donde estaba su habitación, si había elevador /desgraciados ¡hasta eso tenían solo para ir a su habitación!/ pero no se le apetecía mucho encontrarse cara a cara con esos niños pijos y creídos, y tener que soportar sus estúpidos comentarios

Llego finalmente hasta su habitación, se detuvo mientras se golpeaba ligeramente con su palma abierta su frente, había olvidado su libro de historia /cortesía del internado…bueno ellos como becados lo tenían todo pagado ¿no?/

-espero que el shirou lo halla visto y recogi…-no pudo terminar su oración al escuchar extraños ruidos dentro de su habitación

Curioso miro a ambos lados del pasillo comprobando que solo se encontraba el, intrigado por los extraños ¿ruidos?, acerco su oreja hasta pegarla a la puerta, empezó a imaginarse cualquier cosa mientras un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo, podrían estarle robando /o a su compañero/ ¡o tal vez matando a alguien! Esta bien, se estaba alterando demasiado y así no lograba pensar muy bien

-/cálmate midorikawa…tal vez solo sean imaginaciones tuyas/-pensó ryuuji intentando convencerse, mientras se metía su mano en el bolcillo trasero para sacar su llave para abrir la habitación

Algo incomodo y sin necesidad de la llave logro girar la perilla, no se atrevió a abrir toda la puerta, apenas logro empujarla casi nada solo dejando que la madera se alejara un poco de su lugar

-/espera! Puede ser cualquier cosa../-empezó a pensar alarmado al escuchar ahora más claramente esos…-/ ¿quejidos? No esos no son quejidos, son…./- su rostro palideció al instante

(n/a: esta escena puede ser tomada como lemmon suave o algo así, si sabes que no lo toleras mejor ni intentes leerlo, no quiero traumados…si aun así lo lees es toda tu culpa si te 'afectas' el cerebro así (?) xD….pero tampoco es un lemmon…lemmon ¿._.? es más bien un toque de este :P…comienza con los monitos de abajo y termina con estos mismos monitos)

(monitos ) O(OwO)O(OwO)O(OwO)O ( monitos)

Un poco mareado logro abrir la puerta otro poco para poder ingresar solo su cabeza, la oscuridad del cuarto y la ventana cubierta por las cortinas no le dejaba ver absolutamente nada no más allá de su nariz, los sonidos habían cesado / ¿será que solo lo imagine?/

ingreso a habitación aun sin abrir totalmente la puerta, se volteo y dirigió su mano hasta el interruptor (o switch), su respiración se corto y un pequeño jadeo salió de su boca al sentir como alguien cerraba la puerta y le agarraba la muñeca de su mano izquierda que se encontraba a centímetros del interruptor de luz

-quien eres?-una voz ronca le hablo cerca de su oído haciéndolo temblar como gelatina

-yo…yo…-su garganta se cerro mientras sentía la respiración del desconocido en su ahora demasiada sensible oreja derecha

El extraño le dio la vuelta /si, se encontraba de espaldas del desconocido/ sintió como el aliento del conocido golpeaba fuertemente su sonrojada cara

-/entonces esos gemidos no fueron producto de mi alocada mente/- pensó midorikawa avergonzado por haber cachado a ese desconocido en pena /al parecer/ follada con alguien

Sentía como su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, el miedo se apodero de el, retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo choco con la pared, un quejido salió de su seca boca al momento que su espalda amortiguo en el interruptor de luz, inevitable, su espalda había encendido el interruptor…no eso sonaba estúpido…su espalda había provocado que accionara el interruptor, la luz lo encegueció por su repentina 'aparición' lo cual provoco que cerrara rápidamente los ojos

-¡estúpido! Hiro-chan te pregunto algo, así que responde-el chillido del al parecer la acompañante de… ¿hiro-chan? Le había hecho fruncir el ceño pero aun sin abrir los ojos

-cállate reina…y largo-le dijo el chico con enojo en su voz

-¿¡Qué?-el chillido indignado de la muchacha le hizo abrir los ojos al peli-verde molesto

-¡deja de chillar así, que haces que me duela la cabeza!-le dijo midorikawa bastante cabreado mientras se retiraba levemente de la pared casi rozando el cuerpo del otro chico

-estúpido ¡a mi nadie de habla así!-grito la peli-azul mientras se levantaba de la cama mostrando como solo llevaba una corta falda toda arrugada y andando solo en sostén, mientras miraba desafiante al peli-verde

-he dicho que largo, reina-dijo el chico que aun se encontraba casi pegado al cuerpo del peli-verde el cual no se atrevió a voltear a ver al chico

La chica chillo otro rato mientras midorikawa empezaba a sudar nervioso, el chico no se alejaba, y por la cercanía notaba como no llevaba camisa alguna, la chica ni siquiera se digno a colocarse bien la blusa mientras salía de la habitación con un sonoro portazo

El silencio reino rápidamente, la respiración agitada del peli-verde delataba su enorme nerviosismo, su rostro estaba ligeramente volteado aun sin atreverse a mirar al otro chico

-/rayos ¿Qué esperas para alejarte? ¿Una invitación?/-pensó ryuuji ironizando lo ultimo mientras retrocedía lo poco que había avanzado hacia delante, su espalda de nuevo acciono el interruptor haciendo que la luz abandonara la habitación-/ ¿más estúpido no puedo ser?/- pensó midorikawa lloriqueando mentalmente por su torpeza

Dejo de respirar por el susto, el otro chico se había pegado completamente al peli-verde, instintivamente midorikawa llevo sus manos al costado del chico para alejarlo, se tenso al momento que sus manos chocaron con la desnudez del chico, el chico rozo ligeramente su excitada entrepierna contra el cuerpo tenso del de piel trigueña el cual soltó un ahogado gemido de sorpresa por sentir ese bulto contra el, una sonrisa se poso en el chico la cual no logro percivir el peli-verde, de piedra quedo midorikawa cuando el extraño se empezó frotabar descaradamente contra el peli-verde el cual no salía de su estupor

Unos cuantos jadeos más salieron de la boca del peli-verde los cuales murieron el los fríos labios del chico, midorikawa no cabía en su asombro, ese chico /que ni siquiera sabia como era o quien era/ lo estaba besando con una alucinante maestría /adiós primer beso/ además que se frotaba totalmente excitado contra el, sentía como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo dejándolo mareado rápidamente por tantas sensaciones

El chico por fin se separo de los ahora sonrojados e hinchados labios del peli-verde para descender por su cuello, succionando su piel, lo cual provoco un nuevo gemido de sorpresa, vergüenza y placer que salía de los sonrojados labios de midorikawa, además de una enorme marca rojiza que seguro se convertiría en morada la cual seria visible por unas días, el chico sonrió por las reacciones que provocaba en ese pequeño cuerpo, por fin se separo lo suficiente pero aun sin dejar de ahora manosearlo, para hablarle:

-supongo que terminaras lo que ella empezó….

(monitos ) O(OwO)O(OwO)O(OwO)O ( monitos)

-.-

-que aburrido-dijo kazemaru tirándose bocabajo a su cama ya cansado de intentar empezar su ensaño de lenguaje-no puedo creer que nos dejen tantas tareas a principio de clases-dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar de cara mirando el techo de su habitación

-si-dijo suzuno haciendo a un lado su tarea para quedar de lado mirando a su amigo-cuando le escribiremos a tsuki-okasan, de seguro ya se habrá vuelto loca sin saber de nosotros-dijo suzuno imaginándosela...una mirada de sicópata, regañándolos efusivamente por no dar noticias de ellos

-¡rayos!...Tienes razón, yo digo que le escribamos mañana antes de la primera clase-propuso kazemaru mientras se levantaba hasta quedar sentado-eso no el libro del baka de ryuuji?-pregunto desconcertado mirando el libro en la mesita de shiro /era fácil distinguirlo, midorikawa se había 'encargado' de garabatear y joder su libro casi dejándolo como si fuera viejo para hacerlo 'destacar'/

-ah?...si, shirou me lo dio, al parecer el baka lo olvido en clase de historia-dijo suzuno mientras bostezaba

-que raro-ironizo kazemaru-¿y shiro?-pregunto desconcertado por no saber de su compañero de habitación, suzuno solo se encogió de hombros

-oye…estuve hablando con aphrodi, dice que puede ayudarnos con eso de la iniciación-dijo suzuno levantándose de la cama de shiro e yéndose a sentar a un lado del peli-azul

-¿ayudarnos?-pregunto kazemaru mientras levantaba una ceja, desconfiado

-dijo algo como que debíamos conseguir juntar a 12 nuevos, contándonos a nosotros, ya mañana en el receso para almorzar nos daría todos los detalles-dijo recostándose en la cama del oji-avellana

-12 nuevos…si claro, como si los riquillos quisieran juntarse con nosotros así de fácil, ni con la iniciación lo harían-dijo kazemaru tumbándose a un lado de suzuno

-aphrodi y sakuma son riquillos y nos hablan-le dijo dirigiendo su aburrida mirada por toda la habitación

-como sea…somos tu, atsuya, ryuuji, yuuki, shiro, sakuma y yo…apenas somos 7 de los 12 nuevos que quiere aphrodi-dijo kazemaru enumerándolos con sus dedos

-bien, nos faltan 5-dijo fuusuke volviéndose a sentar-tenemos mañana para averiguar quienes más pueden estar, podemos preguntarle a kido-san, total es el encargado de dormitorios ¿será que nos 'atiende' ahorita?-pregunto mirando la puerta de la habitación

-podemos averiguarlos-dijo kazemaru levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a su amigo el cual la tomo sonriendo ligeramente

-kazemaru ichirouta-un grito desde fuera de la habitación los hizo saltar asustados, no tardo ni un minuto para que la puerta se abriera con fuerza mostrando a un agitado fubuki mayor con el pelo todo revuelto y un enorme sonrojo

-…-suzuno solo lo vio de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada mientras kazemaru lo miraba interrogante

-akio fudo-fue lo único que susurro shiro, dejando desconcertados y asombrados a los otros dos

-.-

-eres tan tierno!-dijo afuro mientras pellizcaba continuamente la mejía /ya enrojecida/ de un más que cabreado fubuki menor

-¡deja de tocarme!-grito atsuya mientras intentaba morder la mano del rubio, la cual retiro rápidamente mientras sonreía

Estaba ya frustrado, para empezar, el viejo de historia le había sermoneado por todo el receso /hora de almuerzo/ diciéndole algo sobre disciplina, atención y blablabla, ni idea de que rayos le estaba hablando, atsuya se había distraído casi al minuto del comienzo del sermón solo para ver…¡la enorme y asquerosa verruga! en la carota arrugada del profesor que no paraba de hablar con su asqueroso mal aliento /¡¿¡¿acaso no conocía la pasta dental y un estúpido cepillo de dientes?/solo regreso en 'sí' cuando el profesor menciono unas cuantas palabras que lo aturdieron…castigo-Tutor, castigo- tutor, ¡un maldito castigo y un Tutor! Luego de esas /odiadas/ palabras o más bien por su significado, atsuya exploto, palabrotas-insultos-lloriqueos-y de más pero nada, el profesor no cedió en ningún momento mientras miraba cansado y con una enorme vena que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento al alterado menor, lo mando a lavar todo el gimnasio con un diminuto cepillo de dientes / ¿¡por que jodidos no lo usaba mejor para lavarse su asquerosa bocona o metercelo por el…!/ Y así fue como termino con su metrosexual nuevo amigo, Afuro Terumi. El cual no paraba de toquetearlo / ¡manosearlo!/ desde que atravesó la puerta de la habitación de este

-vamos no te enojes-le susurro demasiado cerca /según atsuya/ afuro de su oreja

-¡oye!-le reclamo atsuya sonrojado alejándose de su acosador-deja de invadir mi espacio personal-se sentía nervioso estando demasiado cerca del rubio el cual no paraba de mirarlo raro

-¿miedo?-pregunto terumi divertido mientras miraba de abajo para arriba al menor, atsuya se removió incomodo en su silla

Atsuya se encontraba sentado en la pequeña /ni tanto/ área de estudio de la habitación del rubio-acosador y el niño-parche /el cual estaba desaparecido, para su desgracia/ mientras que el rubio estaba sentado en otra silla cerca / ¡demasiado cerca! / De un nervioso y rojo fubuki menor

-ya quisieras-susurro atsuya rencoroso mientras intentaba matar con su mirada al oji-rojo

-enserio?-pregunto terumi mientras se levantaba se la silla /para susto de oji-naranja/ y se acercaba lentamente al peli-plateado

El cuerpo del menor se tenso mientras sentía como su acosador se acercaba a el con una extraña sonrisa que no creía que significara nada bueno, su respiración se agito mientras su corazón empezó a dejarlo sordo de lo fuerte /según el/ que se oía; contuvo la respiración cuando los ojos rojo vino de afuro estuvieron tan cerca que se sintió mareado, la respiración tranquila del rubio golpeaba sus labios ligeramente abiertos, se sentía intoxicado con ese aroma dulzón que desprendía el cuerpo del chico a escasos centímetros, el rubio se fue acercando poco a poco mientras el menor entrecerraba los ojos que desprendían el deseo por juntar sus labios

-me encantas-susurro terumi mientras sus labios estaban casi encima de los del rojo fubuki menor

Un flash enceguedor lo aturdió por unos minutos ¿pero que rayos? Su vista se fue aclarando mostrando a un rubio con una gran sonrisa y una cámara /de esas modernas que solo había visto una vez en una revista del supermercado/ entre sus finas manos. Se sentía algo frustrado, el deseaba….el deseaba….el deseaba…. ¿que mierda deseaba? No tenia idea pero una enorme desilusión se instalo en su pecho ¿Por qué rayos se sentía tan desilusionado?

¡Ese rubio se había burlado de el! Jodido-acosar y su jodida sensualidad… ¿sensualidad? Pero que…? Su rostro paso de un rojo intenso a un morado enfermizo, el rubio lo miro entre sorprendido y preocupado mientras que el peli-plateado cambiaba drásticamente de colores de un rato a otro, morado a azul, de azul a verde, de verde a blanco y para terminar de un color griseado que lo hacia ver como un muerto

-eres un…-el color regreso rápidamente al menor mientras un rojo de nuevo se instalaba en su rostro hasta sus orejas, los ojos chispeantes que parecían fuego / ¡hasta rojos se pusieron!/, su seño realmente fruncido, una enorme vena que palpitante y con un extraño fondo negro que lo hacia como un asesino en serie

-¡hey! Cálmate-dijo termumi con una enorme gota (anime) en su frente-ah!...-

Logro agacharse a tiempo para evitar el grueso libro de historia que casi le daba en su ojo izquierdo, esta vez se hizo a un lado para esquivar los constantes proyectiles del pequeño fubuki que no paraba de blasfemar contra el

-/¡mierda! Si que tiene fuerza/-pensó terumi al recibir un lápiz /que por poco lo mata/ que se le enterraba como un dardo en su cabeza

El rubio se le tiro enzima intentando calmarlo, agarro su corbata mientras ataba las manos del alocado atsuya que no paraba de moverse como gusano, se puso entre las piernas del menor, agarrando sus muslos levantándolos levemente mientras se acercaba casi rozando su pecho con el del menor. La puerta se abrió mostrando a un peli-plateado con un parche, todo el movimiento paro rápidamente mientras un tedioso silencio se instalaba en la habitación

-/pero que rayos! Acaso…!/-todo tipo de pensamiento empezó a pasar por la mente de sakuma mientras veía a su compañero de habitación en una no muy inocente posición con el pequeño demonio con ojos naranjas-¡si se iban a empalmar en la habitación por lo menos avísenme o pongan el pestillo!-termino diciendo totalmente rojo mientras cerraba la puerta con un sonoro portazo para luego oírse como introducía la llave y cerraba la puerta con llave

-¡No nos estamos empalmando, idiota!-grito atsuya con ganas mientras miraba enojado la puerta esperando verla abrir para ver al idiota obsesionado con los pingüinos para poderlo golpear

-con que no nos estamos empalmando, eh-dijo terumi sugestivo mientras miraba con un extraño brillo que hizo temblar al peli-plateado- eso lo podemos arreglar…-

…..

Continuara….!

Hehe nos leemos lugo :P…..espero no haber matado a nadie de aburrimiento….y bueno la conti aun no la eh comenzado asi que solo les pido paciencia -w-

P.D: si hay faltas (horrores) de ortografía…es culpa de Word que no sabe corregir o corrige y pone otras palabras que nada que ver ¬¬…mi ortografía no es genial asi que por eso la posdata :P

Nos leemos p-r-o-n-t-o…..o eso espero

Reviews? 8]


	5. Chapter 5

La continuación, gracias por sus review (y sus amenazas =.=U) aca esta la conti, una amiga mia me estuvo recordando una y otra vez la continuación y pues….supongo que acas esta xP….espero que no los mate de aburrimiento he….

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven pertenece Level-5….los tome prestados aunque no lo sepan (no se quienes son así que no es mi culpa) ._.

PRECAUSIÓN: Contiene ¡YAOI! Si no te gusta (¡no es mi culpa! ¬¬) así que abstente de verlo y dale atrás o cierra la ventana…si aun leyendo esto lo lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad! No es mi culpa si te traumas o te perviertes (?) xD….

…..ENJOY!

Mi más amado estúpido error

-capitulo 5-

…

Aun no asimilaba la información que terumi les explicaba por cuarta vez…

¡Demonios!

¿Cómo imaginarte en una revista o en un calendario erótico solo para poder 'pasar' su estúpida iniciación?

Llevaban casi una semana ya, en ese internado de niños ricos y pijos que parece que tuvieras alguna enfermedad por la forma tan grotesca que te veían /ni que los idiotas fueran oro ¡como para verlos bien!/ Tenia que tranquilizarse y no empezar a gritar groserías como degenerado como mi gemelo /solo parado por terumi con una lamido en la oreja, extraño…./ como sea, terumi quería /o eso aparentaba/ ayudarnos para que no termináramos borrachos o hasta violados *escalofrió* por cualquier tipejo en un 'arranque borracho'

-chicos, no es para tanto-terumi ya estaba cansado de tener que explicar /de nuevo/ el como ayudarlos

-si claro, salir semi-desnudo o travestido en una revista o en un calendario no es para tanto-ironizo irritado suzuno mientras intentaba matar con su mirada al rubio

-bien, si le miramos el lado positivo…-kazemaru empezó a pensar cualquier cosa positiva que saldría de hacer una sesión fotográfica en donde enseñes casi todo tu cuerpo de una manera más que obscena

-no terminaremos violados….-se animo a decir sakuma-o eso creo-

-¡mierda! ¿Porque rayos tenemos que aguantar esto?-pregunto con voz lúgubre midorikawa mientras se llevaba sus manos al rostro en una clara muestra de su desesperación

Las clases ya habían terminado hace 20 minutos, con tantas cosas /tareas/ y ahora con la casi iniciación a la 'vuelta de la esquina' tenían una casi nula opción / la de terumi/ para no terminar des-virginados en una orgia o algo parecido.

Se encontraban en la 'área verde' cercana a los dormitorios de chicos, todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para que el hambre de la noche los atacara, se encontraban ya en viernes casi por la noche, tenían pocas horas antes de que todo 'aquello' empezara

Según les había explicado terumi…

La iniciación siempre comenzaba con una especie de camuflaje para los profesores, directores, padres, lo que sea. Sin que estos la detuvieran por ver a que tanto se arriesgaban los nuevos, aunque todos sabían de esa legendaria tradición del ya antiguo internado, pero no había llegado a mayores, tal vez una que otra fiesta descontrolada pero nada que dejara demasiado traumado al alumnado nuevo /aunque siempre tendrían una larga terapia "cortesía del internado" luego de la iniciación/ todos los que entraban ahí tenían que aguantar esta iniciación /si lograba zafarse o no poder asistir, terminaba como conejillo de bromas y burlas de todos, ¡TODOS¡ hasta los desgraciados profesores les joden –espero que en el buen sentido- hasta el cansancio/

-¿y como tendríamos que posar y vestirnos?- la estupefacción en los rostros de todos fue monumental para tachimukai y su 'insignificante pregunta'

-¡ya te resignaste!-le reprocho midorikawa apuntándolo con su índice en la mitad de su frente

-chicos…-susurro tachimukai suspirando-terumi-san solo quiere ayudarnos, además se me hace menos escalofriante posar para una cámara que para una grande multitud de borrachos con las hormonas alborotadas-

-en eso tienes razón-le apoyo sakuma-pero…nadie nos asegura que ninguno que nos vea semi-desnudos no nos quiera violar en algún punto de nuestra estadía acá-termino diciendo antes de que su nuevo idiota amigo 'verdoso' le empezara a reprochar por 'ponerse' de el lado de tachimukai /que a su vista (de midorikawa) ya había perdido la razón/

-¡ichirouta!-chillo midorikawa mirando a su amigo con carita de perrito abandonado en mitad de una tormenta

-aphrodi no hay alguna manera de librarnos de ese problema de "futura" casi violación por las fotos-pregunto kazemaru mirando fijamente al rubio que se encontraba mirando el cielo ya oscurecido

-pues…-terumi regreso su mirada hasta toparse con distintas muecas en los rostros de sus nuevos uke-amigos que lo miraban suplicante, suspiro- esta bien, de eso me encargo…pero más tarde, tengo hambre-dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su pantalón

La mayoría suspiro resignado, sakuma y midorikawa prácticamente saltaron de alegría para ponerse a un lado del rubio que ya estaba algo adelantado, los demás más cansados que hambrientos simplemente los siguieron

-.-

Shiro se encontraba en una extraña fila a mitad de la madrugada, estaba más dormido que despierto, no tenia ni idea de donde estaban sus amigos ni siquiera lograba distinguir muy bien la cara que se encontraba a un lado de el, el frio lo hacia temblar ligeramente, lo bueno es que terumi les había advertido ponerse una pijama larga y cómoda

-¡valla, valla! Cuanta carne fresca-una voz grave le hizo levantar su rostro para medio enfocar a un grupo enorme de enmascarados

-En marcha!-grito una chica encapuchada picándolos con una….¿escopeta?

-/mierda! Espero que sea de juguete/-pensó shirou algo desconfiado mientras avanzaba dirigiéndose hacia el comedor principal, no había avanzado casi nada hasta que sintió como lo jalaban hacia unos arbustos….

-.-

-joder me falta uno-se reprocho afuro corriendo rápidamente

La iniciación para los profesores ya había terminado, ahora comenzaría la verdadera iniciación. El como 'buen ciudadano' decidió ayudarlos, solo necesito sacarlos de las filas antes de que llegaran a entrar al comedor

Y ahora su problema, solo había 'salvado' a…¿5?

A ver, estaban…

Atsuya, shiro, midorikawa, suzuno, sakuma , tachimukai…

¡Y el faltante! Kazemaru.

Pero no lo podían culpar ¡eran muchos para 'salvar'!

-/ ¡NO! Joder, llegue tarde/-pensó terumi viendo como ya prácticamente habían entrado todos

-.-

Pero que mier…

Su 'frase mental' se vio frustrada al sentir como su cuerpo era bañado con algo viscoso y pegajoso de un extraño color blanquecino, no habían pasado ni 3 minutos cuando la iniciación verdadera dio comienzo

Empezaron a juntarlos en el centro del enorme comedor /ya sin una mesa o silla, que estorbara/ mientras que del techo una colgante cubeta gigante se volcaba llenándolos de ese liquido dulzón desconocido

Eran demasiados los de primero de secundaria y juntándole los de los demás cursos superiores que también eran nuevos, creaban una gran multitud de desorientados /y ya más despiertos por ese liquido/ y alterados"nuevitos", mientras los encapuchados empezaban a manosear a los de las orillas

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a el?

¡Joder!

Miro desesperado para todos lados podía sentir los empujones y los gritos a su alrededor

Debía estar como en la mitad de la multitud porque no sentía ninguna manoseada obscena a su cuerpo, solo el horrible y asfixiante ajetreo que los de su alrededor producían con tal de alejarse de los acosadores

¡Donde estaban sus amigos?

¡¿Será acaso que se largaron y lo dejaron solo?

Logro divisar como los encapuchados avanzaban rápidamente y jalaban a los nuevos a las esquinas, en cada esquina había algo diferente. Por ejemplo la esquina derecha del fondo opuesto a la salida, los encapuchados embriagaban con cervezas /o eso parecían/, o en la otra esquina opuesta a la salida los iban desvistiendo….

¡Los estaban desvistiendo!

¡MIERDA! Casi los estaban violando en la otra esquina. De tanto ajetreo termino en contra la pared /siendo apachado por los nuevos espantados que parecía que tenían ganas de fundirse con la pared, por el como se apretaban contra ella/

-/joder, tengo que salir de aquí antes que los encapuchados empiecen a violar en serio/-pensó kazemaru sudando ya nervioso y algo acalorado por la gran cantidad de masa corporal que se apretaba a su cuerpo

Su vista empezó a pasar rápidamente por la multitud, no quería distraerse viendo como ese larguísimo y ancho comedor se convertía en una especie de ajetreo erótico, sabia que no los estaban violando, pero era un 'CASI' lo que les faltaban para que eso se empezara a convertir en algunas relaciones sexuales todos con todos

Cerró los ojos, sus pies le estaban matando, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos pisotones le 'regalaron' en la casi media hora de haber ingresado al comedor.

Se espanto cuando abrió sus avellanas ojos para enfocar como los encapuchados estaban ya des-encapuchados y medio desnudos al igual que la casi mitad del comedor

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el ambiente cargado de excitación, alcohol y algunas otras cosas que no tenia ganas ni de pensar que rayos eran

De nuevo empezó a pasar su mirada por el comedor rápidamente, esta vez su mirada paro en la ventana del primer día /la que usaron con midorikawa para sacar a sakuma inconsciente, luego del ataque de ansiedad/hambre del opeli-verde/

Logro avanzar algo rápido casi llegando de nuevo a la mitad del comedor, los nuevos ya estaban esparcidos por todo el comedor. A ese paso no sabia quieres eran 'nuevitos' y quienes eran los 'viejos', ignorando eso y suplicando mentalmente que no lo agarraran siguió avanzando

Casi grita como chiquilla asustada, al sentir una mano que lo jalaba casi a la salida. Se dio vuelta casi con cara de infartado para toparse con una mirada chocolate que lo miraba divertido. Levanto una ceja algo extrañado

Esperen…

Se estaba dejando llevar por un desconocido….

…

¡SE ESTABA DEJANDO LLEVAR POR UN DESCONOCIDO!

-suelta-dijo kazemaru zafándose del castaño para escaparse escurriéndose por la gran multitud

Siguió avanzando de nuevo en dirección a la ventana que estaba cerrada

-/¡y una mierda!...con todo este ajetreo nadie sabrá quien rompió la ventana/-pensó el peli-azul mientras avanzaba esquivando o hasta medio empujando a todos los de su alrededor

Esta vez no fue una mano quien lo alejo de la ventana que estaba ya a escasos pasos de el. Algo aturdido se dio cuenta que alguien había empujado a un aterrado chico contra el, terminando ambos casi estampados contra la pared mientras un tipo gigante los manoseaba a ambos

-que rico-gimio el grandote mientras manoseaba al oji-rojo además de meterle mano a el también-nenas, me las voy a agarrar toda la noche-

Logro aguantar una arcada al solo sentir el repugnante aliento a alcohol de aquel estúpido tipo y que decir de sus desagradables palabras. Estaba a punto de matarlo por atrevido y por a verle cambiado de sexo

Pero al parecer el otro chico se le adelanto….

Sorprendido y algo aturdido vio como el de pelo verde botella golpeaba enfurecido al grandote mientras lo intentaba estrangular

-¡estúpido¡ ¡a quien mierda le decías nena! ¡ y que mierda te crees para amenazarnos con que nos vas a 'agarrar'! pedazo de….!- gritaba enfurecido mientras agarraba a un casi azul chico casi tres veces más grande que el

-¡espera! Lo matas-lo detuvo kazemaru algo alterado al ver como el tipo ya estaba de un morado alarmante

El chico solo lo soltó y suspiro intentando relajarse. Kazemaru solo se acerco al chico y al verlo moverse aun con vida, frunció el ceño mientras le propinaba una fuerte patada en sus bajos

-a ver si así aprendes a pensar antes de hablar-le dijo kazemaru rencoroso mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la ventana

Se sorprendió al sentir una mano deteniéndolo de su brazo, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada rojiza del chico de antes

-le falto un buen insulto, pero buen cierre…Mistorene Callus- sonrió el oji-rojo tendiéndole una mano

-kazemaru ichirouta- sonrió ligeramente estrechándole la mano

Sintió unos brazos rodearle junto con callus. Ambos se alteraron rápidamente mientras se intentaban soltar con intentos de golpes al que los abrazaba

-kazemaru espera-le dijo el desconocido haciendo detener al peli-azul y por inercia al peli-verde

El chico los soltó mientras ambos se volteaban rápidamente hasta toparse con una mirada chocolate que los miraba como si los conociera de años, una melena grande y larga color castaño oscuro y lo que les llamo la atención, unas franjas de rectangulares invertidos en sus mejías

-vengo a ayudarte, afuro me pidió este favor-le informo algo más serio-Genda Koujirou-

…..

¡CONTINUARA!

Chan chan chan CHAN! (?) xD….como sea, creo que eso era la continuación, pero bueno…lamento mucho la demora :P eh estado muy ocupada y cuando estoy libre estoy falta de inspiración ¬¬…espero subir (primero que nada hacer xD) la conti pronto!

P.D: si hay faltas (horrores) de ortografía…es culpa de Word que no sabe corregir o corrige y pone otras palabras que nada que ver ¬¬…mi ortografía no es genial asi que por eso la posdata :P

Nos leemos p-r-o-n-t-o…..o eso espero

*Mar*

Reviews? 8]


End file.
